


Maku the Trickster God - Butcher Bird

by LucidLadyTales



Series: [Maku the Trickster God] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Demon, F/M, God - Freeform, Goddess, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpregnancy, Multi, Multiples, Other, Shame, Violence, belly inflation, birth denial, labor denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLadyTales/pseuds/LucidLadyTales
Summary: An old God brings forth a final great Calamity, before their end.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: [Maku the Trickster God] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Maku the Trickster God - Butcher Bird

\- Worship was what gave the gods life. It was their food, their water and their breath. A god could not even manifest in the mortal world without it, restricted to their domain. Their only window of entertainment would be looking through any shrines that their subjects had constructed for them. This was the quiet fate of Allie, a goddess of Bounty. 

Her domain was an endlessly-stretching void of blackness, now. Back when she was widely worshiped, her domain was an endless kingdom, decorated with beautiful architecture and heavenly finery which she could roam and soar through freely. With so many windows to the mortal world, so many shrines dotted all over for her to amuse herself with. Always bright and shining with otherworldly light. But now, she hung petrified in front of the only mote of light left. A single window, her last shrine which remained in the mortal plane. It was a small stone building nestled near the coast of a small fishing village. Many of the rural villagers still made time to visit her shrine and give their humble worship to her, thanks for her small blessings over their harvest. She was no ordinary God, she was an Old God. She was the Matron Mother - of bounty and fertility. She could no longer move her exquisite body, reduced to little more than a statue in her domain. But this was fine. She was ready to come to an end. Her greatest and only remaining wish was that she would reunite with her long lost lover in paradise, at last...

This is how she would have left the world, had she not been disturbed. Her dry throat crackled with a small exhale, eyelids twitching as she slowly slid them open. There was a man standing in her shrine. He wasn't dressed like any of her villagers. She did not recognize him. And in his hands... Her eyes opened wide, pupils shrinking as she saw the stranger holding up a skull, examining it. For a moment, as he turned it in his hands to face directly at her - she could see the face which belonged to it. For only a blink, the last time she saw the skull's owner alive flashed in her mind... There was a small amount of gold molded to the skull. Enough to satisfy this thief, at least. He opened his rather full sack and dropped the skull inside of it. 

Allie was shaking. The mere fact that she could shiver in her state was testament to the sheer power she once possessed. As soon as the thief had moved out of sight, she could see through her small shrine's door. Her body stilled at what she saw. Smoke. Fire. Blood. Villagers running, screaming and being cut down. She had watched these mortals grow up, their entire lives. She knew them as dearly as a family. And approaching from the sea - the huge sails of warships. Many warships... Her village would no doubt be dead soon. And she would follow it into oblivion soon after. Unless she did something. 

She had waited so long for this. To be reunited with her lover. But... Her painted lips pulled back over her clinched teeth. "Hear me!", her voice clapped through the dark and silence of her domain. She was calling out to the gods. Any gods who would hear her, if there were any left. "Grant me thy power, and I vow Genesis!"

\- - - - -

Silence followed as the echoes of her plea faded in the void. And then, something began to appear before her. A thick red mist. The mist dissipated to reveal a thin, pale God. Withered and frozen, it looked like it was near the end of it's life as well. He was no larger than a typical human, half her height. And his legs were gone, cut just over the knee. This god was broken. "Pathetic.", she looked down on the small pygmy god, utterly unimpressed. "Tell me your name, God.", she demanded. There was no kindness in her voice. She wasn't concerned about insulting a fellow God - all Gods were unshakably proud, this was simply how they spoke to one another.

"I am Maku.", he answered. His voice was hollow and distant despite being so close. She didn't even recognize the name. Perhaps it was one of the new gods, from after her era. Those would no doubt be weaker than her brethren.

The idea of performing Genesis with a withered god like this sickened Allie. Her body still had ample flesh. Tone muscles. Wide and bountiful hips. Full, heavy breasts. Her skin was charcoal gray, hair long and as black as the void of her domain. The meat that clung to his bones was skinny, tight on his frail frame. He was merely flesh - she was utter flesh. But she would have vengeance. The need to remind these invaders of what a God's righteous calamity looked like thundered in her veins. "Give me thy Grace, Maku."

The broken god's red mist returned. It encircled Allie, creating a vortex. As it grew thicker around her, it sped up. And as it did so, Allie began to move. First a finger. Then her neck. Her foot. The fog was flowing into her, and now she had control of herself once more. She stretched her arms out, curling her hands into fists with a deep inhale as the last of the mist filled her. Her eyes rolled closed for just a moment. And when she opened them the next moment, she now saw the mortal sky hanging over her. 

She simply floated there, still for a moment as she felt the wind on her bare skin. Floating just a foot or two over the beach, the wind slowed and then turned. And with it - a light rain wet her skin. The sky was completely overcast, and when she entered the world the heavens made thunder. The rain was coming in heavy, now. She lowered, her feet sinking into the sand beneath her. The acres of grass and fields behind her, which she'd blessed for generations, withered. Death swept over every grain, every shoot. She could hear the ghosts of her villagers weeping now as she lowered her gaze over the ruined battlefield. Their cries were carried gently by the wind. A single soldier noticed her now, dropping the loot he'd dragged out of one of the homes and raising his sword in a panic. "wh-What is that! A demon!"

The alarm chained through the other soldiers. Every one of them stopped what they were doing to focus on the deity. Her eyes stared, wide and unblinking at them as pure rage boomed inside of her. She gently tilted her head to the side, and quicker than any of them could blink, she had closed the distance between her and her first victim. Blood blurted out his mouth as her hand punched clean through his chest. His viscera and sinew clung to her skin, tiny bits and chunks dropping to the ground. The way the mortal's body rattled around her arm was most satisfying. 

Her second victim fell just as quickly, dead before his head hit the ground. Some soldiers attempted to charge. Others attempted to flee. And others were simply frozen at the sheer brutality of this being's strength. And as she cut through them all, her body began to change. Flames were appearing on her now. Black horns curled from her head. It was as if every drop of blood that touched her skin stained it, turning her ever-more red. Soon, all of the men who'd killed her village were dead. Their bodies were a blight on her village. But as she directed her attention to the warships on the horizon, the bodies began to... disappear. They simply began to burst into flaming red mists. 

It mattered not. She had work to do.

\- - - - - 

Every soldier she cut down burned away into the same red mists. And as she rained destruction and horror down on the mortals, breaking every single warship in her wake, she began to smile. She screamed as she darted through the sky from ship to ship - her voice carrying wide across the waters, sounding just like a bird.

She returned to the beach, her village, once her work was done. Not a single living soul remained for miles in either direction. Her core boiled with pure, refined hate. She looked into the face of every single man she'd killed - but none of them were the thief. Was he even part of whatever army she had just demolished? She would have to move inland, search for him... At least, that's what she wanted to do. But before she could take another step, black chains burst forth from the sand and sealed themselves around her wrists and ankles. 

She pulled with one of her arms, and an expression of violence painted over her face. She pulled again, stronger this time. But the chain wouldn't break. And in the following moments, pain began to pound in her veins. She let out another shrill scream - it was the small god's Grace. It was hurting her now? Something was wrong...

The wind had turned once more. Now, it felt like all the wind was blowing toward her, from every possible direction. And it carried the voices of ghosts, too. Of every single soldier she had just butchered. Soon, she could see their very souls. Small, warbling balls of light with glowing tails of mist were blowing directly toward her. Toward her molten core. 

\- - - - -

She felt the first soul stick inside of her body. Alien and foul. She groaned bitterly as another filled her. Then another. Then another... And as they filled her, her belly began to swell. Whatever this was, it was happening fast. Her tone muscles bulged as they began to struggle under her increasing weight. Every time she jerked at the chains binding her, the agony of the Grace burning inside of her intensified. Her body trembled as it began to be re-shaped. Her hips cracked as they grew wider. The skin on her breasts grew pale as the ample bosoms plumped and filled. And her belly, it was growing quickly. She couldn't see it - but she could feel a mark begin to form right around her bellybutton, which was now beginning to be pushed from an innie to an outie. 

"Agh!! Come, Maku!", she cried out as her taunt skin stretched to contain her overstuffed womb. Her belly was starting to push up under her lewd, bloated breasts. Her nipples thickened, and now milk was drooling down them. It was so warm on her bare skin, she let out a moan as she felt it stripe down the sides of her ever-expanding belly. And inside her belly - each soul felt like a fat, jelly-blob. Every one of them were squirming and roiling under her tightening skin.

The pygmy god finally appeared, still frozen with his limbs erected in an otherworldly position above him, just like before. Allie snapped at him, "I g-give you back your Grace. Now, break these chains so that we may Genesis.", she panted, straining as her body was being reforged.

After a moment, the red fog finally began to pour out of her. And it took the pain out along with it, much to Allie's relief. All of the fog crawled across the short distance between the two deities, then flowed back into Maku. Allie's belly was getting loud, chortling and gurgling and sloshing beneath her skin - overstretched muscles twitched and spasmed in a feeble attempt to squeeze out the uninvited occupants of her blimp of an organ. What was taking Maku so long? She was still chained! Helpless to do anything to stop them from passing into her.

Finally, he spoke - "...You are corrupted. You are no God."

Allie's shallow breathing stopped, her eyes opened wide. Impossible... She looked down at her exploited body - or, as much as she could see of herself. Her belly sunk heavy into the sand before her at this point, and just kept growing bigger by the second. Every little jelly-ball made a muffled sound of gushing water after being inside of her for a few seconds. Turning into amniotic sacks, turning into human babies. Each one rapidly reaching full-term. The idea of having to endure labor and birth even a single mortal child was disgusting to a God. There was no greater shame. But, against her will, her abdomen lifted and flexed - as best as it could - desperate to push the first child toward her birth canal.

Allie began to jerk and pull at the chains faster now. "Genesis... I vowed Genesis, pygmy. Go on, then. Begin!", there was clear panic in her voice. She squirmed where she stood, trying to close her legs together, trying to hold the rapidly developing babies in. She could feel the first one weighing heavy against her cervix. But the chains were holding her ankles apart, so she couldn't even afford herself that small resistance.

She already knew - no God would commit Genesis with anything less than another God. And now... she couldn't deny it, she had fallen.  
"You are a demon.", her head jerked up, painted with shame as she looked up to the little God. She flinched at the word, Gods hated being called Demon... but that is what she was, now. She was a powerful demon, and at least she could now move all on her own, unlike the utterly frozen God. But her Grace was gone. Sapped by the mortal infants gestating inside of her. And worst of all - now, there was pleasure. Filthy, mortal pleasure. Gods were removed from such contaminated sensations - but not Demons. Her body was inhuman, and would not break under the constantly swelling burden that was growing in her. And, as much as the stretching of her tight, thin skin ached... it was feeling good. The realization of this filled her with anger. And the angrier she got, the more hotly her arousal burned. She was getting very wet. She'd never known such shame...

She closed her eyes tight and tried to curl herself into a ball - though the chains would not permit that. She wanted so badly to rub her tumbling belly, but the chains would not permit that either. She was trembling as she felt her cervix dilate. But then, heat. And tension. Maku was branding her, manifesting his mark directly across her vagina. A dark red tattoo marred her supple skin. Her plump lips pulsed and throbbed in protest - the mark sealed her sacred place. Clearly, Maku had plans for the infants which required them to marinate in the Sin that had corrupted her a bit longer. 

She started breathing heavily, her head falling limply back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She let out a depraved moan, her gut heaved with every deep breath - the mark meant she wouldn't be able to to give birth. The very thing that was revolting her, at the same time, she was desperate to do it. She tried to push. She squeezed her overtaxed muscles as hard as she could, to no effect. The over-grown bodies were piling up inside of her. 

With a very sudden bulge, the first infant descended into her birth canal. Her pussy lips throbbed and distended, she could feel the baby come to a rest between her pelvic bones. But her vulva would not part. They were locked by Maku's mark, nothing was allowed to pass without his permission. The withered god's mark flashed bright red each time she tried to push. "Please! O cruel deity, I beg you! Begin the Genesis!", her voice was higher pitched now, wavering weakly as she struggled with overwhelming need. Knowing fully well that it was never going to happen... She was nothing but a demon of Wrath, now. More lowly than even the frailest of Gods.

"I take you as my Vassal, O burning Matron of Calamity...", Maku's voice grew louder in her head, becoming a booming presence in her mind, as he blew away in a vapor of red mist. And the chains that locked Allie to the ground began to rattle as they pulled her down, into the sand. Deeper and deeper, until she was all gone. And nothing remained on the tattered beach but burning huts, a single little crumbling shrine, and the gentle howling of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> [ - The Goddess in this story is based on a character created by DJMoose - ]  
> [ - Feel free to contact me on Discord! LucidLady#4228 - ]


End file.
